1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to plumbing tools, and more particularly, to a multipurpose plumbing tool for use in testing the integrity of water systems and for facilitating installation of plumbing components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, when testing for leaks in water systems, it is necessary for the plumber to plug and cap off pipes and fittings before pressurizing the system. For example, a plug must be installed on a drop ear elbow and a nipple and cap must be installed on water supply stops. It is time consuming and labor intensive for a plumber to install the plugs, nipples and caps on pipes and fittings when testing for leaks in water systems. Oftentimes, due to limited space, it is difficult for a plumber to tighten a compression valve that is connected between a plumbing line and a supply line to a faucet because two pliers or two wrenches are needed to secure the compression valve in place. Also, when a plumber is installing or removing a shower arm, a screw driver may be inserted into the shower arm as a leverage device for tightening or loosening the shower arm. A screw driver may damage the threads on the shower arm or make the shower arm out of round. A need has arisen for a relatively simple multipurpose plumbing tool that does not suffer from the heretofore mentioned limitations and disadvantages.